The Rude Doctor
"What the fuck are you looking at?" -The Rude Doctor, Attack of The Koburnazoids Character The Rude Doctor certainly lives up to his name, taking up the majority of the time going red in the face and swearing at people. Some of the time he attacks innocent people, but usually it's an aggressive villain, like a Dalek or a Coburnazoid. He can't stand some of his other selves - overall, he probably dislikes Imcompetant. He can't stand 100% Objective as he is unfaithful and destoys the name he gave during the Wars of Coburnazarie Ladbrokes still want more money, which he is still trying to pay off (with little to no success). Outfit He wears a flower-patterned shirt, a grer waistcoat and a black cardigan with a blue tie, as well as a pair of jeans and some black boots. Nothing special, but it gets the job done and means he doesn't have to spend as much of his gambling money on it. Adventures "Fucking christ that was a fucking terrible regeneration." Series 1 Episode 1: An Rude Regeneration When the Doctor regenerates all he seems to remember that "Yorkshire tea is a sin" with this in mind he has to try and figure himself out and make sure he knows what he is doing and learn that he is a Rude man Episode 2: Attack of The Koburnazoids After encountering a single Koburnaziod the Doctor decides to stop it for wanting his body by swearing at it we do not know what has happen to the Coburnaziod but is still possibly out in the universe somewhere Episode 3: Deep Shit After the Doctor discovers Gambling he finds himself in a problem he doesn't have all the money his previous self had. After bumping into a humancalling himself the Fullfaced Man. They agree to talk money but it doesn't work out in the end and the Doctor kills the Fullfaced Man and steals his money Episode 4: A Totally Amazing Detective Story While being bored. Rude discovers a detective agency. He enters and then leaves for some reason. Dirk and Mcduff are confused about the hole thing Episode 5: An Unwanted Meeting On the hunt for a coburnazoid Rude meets anther Doctor known as the tweed Doctor who is like him but more into Tweed. The have a chat and then both fuck off back to there own silly lifes Prequel: The Rudeness Awakens After Having a wank Rude gets a call from PB and is forced to make an episode then he tells PB to Fuck off and leaves Two Many Doctor Who's Whilst not being in the main story, The Rude Doctor still shows up for the Doctor's big pizza meal- and later tricks The Lancashire Doctor into drinking Yorkshire tea by disguising himself as a waiter (most likely as revenge for not being let in on the adventure). Appearances * Attack of The Koburnazoids * A Rude Regeneration * Deep Shit * A Totally Amazing Detective Story * An Unwanted Meeting * The Rudeness Awakens * Two Many Doctor Who's: Which Who is Doctor Who (Cameo) * The Eighty-Eight Doctors (Cameo) Behind The Scenes The Rude Doctor was orignally called "The Always Angry Doctor", or "The Angry Doctor" for short, but "The Rude Doctor" was chosen to fit his personality and be much quicker to type. Also if you're always angry you can't move the plot forwards.Category:Doctors Category:Santas